


Baby Mine

by AnneOwl2803



Series: Baby Mine series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, IronDad and SpiderSon, Italian! Tony, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker’s biological father, cause we sure need more of those, fight me about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOwl2803/pseuds/AnneOwl2803
Summary: Inspired by Baby Mine from the newest Dumbo film by the incredible Arcade Fire.~*~*~*~*~Tony hadn't heard that song in many years. The song he used to sing to his son every night in Italian. His son who had gone missing. What surprised him wasn't the song itself, rather who was singing it and the fact that he was singing it in Italian as well.





	1. P. J. S.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been dying to write this down since the moment this idea popped up in my mind, so here we are. I'm still not sure of where this is going, though. So, you have been warned. ; )

     Tony doesn’t really recall much of that afternoon. (Probably because of all the drugs that had been forced down his throat.) However, even in his drunken haze, he knew that he’d never forget what little he remembers. How could he? The wailing, the barked orders, the armed men, the fight he had put up, the dizziness he had felt. But above anything else, the consuming powerlessness, the utter desperation and the blind panic pulsing through his veins as his mind reeled.

_“PETER!! WHY MY SON?! DON’T TAKE HIM!! PLEASE!! MY BABY!! NO!!!”_

     That day may be the fifth anniversary of Peter James Stark’s disappearance, but the piercing cries of the three-year-old still echo through Tony’s mind. He was in his lab right now, crying while holding a glass of scotch. It’s not his first one and certainly not his last. This is how he spent this day. Trying not to be swallowed whole by grief and by memories of a once happy life. Clutching Peter’s favourite plushie (A Captain America teddy bear that had once belonged to Tony himself) and a picture of them together to his chest. A bittersweet reminder that _no_ , his mind hadn’t made everything up.

     He held the items closer to his chest.

      _“Dove sei, bambino?”_


	2. Dad's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter dreams a wonderful dream, only for it to turn into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting such good reviews in such a short time! Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos! The last chapter was rather short (sorry), so I hope this one is a little more satisfying. It's also very bittersweet.
> 
> P.S.: I don't speak Italian, so any mistakes are on internet translators.

     “Goodnight, Peter”

     Peter Parker smiled as his aunt’s lips pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

     “Goodnight, Aunt May. Goodnight, Uncle Ben.”

     The man leaning on the doorway smiled fondly and made a mock salut which made his nephew giggle in response. May Parker moved from the boy’s bedside and turned off the light on her way out of Peter’s room. Her husband closed the door carefully and together they went watch television. A report was on, something about the fifth anniversary of Peter Stark’s disappearance.

     Peter had had an exhausting day. It had been his eighth birthday! Uncle Ben had taken him and his best friend, Ned, to the Hayden Planetarium where they attended a palestra for children given by THE Neil deGrasse Tyson! The coolest astrophysicist ever!! It had been so much fun! All that excitement was finally catching up with Peter, though, as his eyelids dropped sleepily. He fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

 

_“Bimbo mio, vieni qui                                                                                                                                                                                                   No, non pianger così…”_

 

    _A man rocked Peter against his chest as he sang. Peter knew who this man was, this man was his father. Peter was a baby and he felt… warm, warm like he hadn’t felt in a very long time. His dad hugged him tighter and let him play with his callused fingers. Peter could only see his dad’s big brown eyes, so very much like his own, the rest of the face was blurry._

 

_“Ti terrò stretto al mio cuor                                                                                                                                                                                       Con tanto amor                                                                                                                                                                                                         Con tanto amor_

_Se si burlan di te                                                                                                                                                                                                       Non badarci perché                                                                                                                                                                                                        Il mio amor sol ti darà                                                                                                                                                                                                Felicità,                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Felicità_

_Bimbo mio non temer                                                                                                                                                                                                    Il tuo papà è con te                                                                                                                                                                                                      Fa brillar gli occhioni marrone                                                                                                                                                                                    Non pianger più,                                                                                                                                                                                                        Non pianger più”_

 

_Then some sort of force pulled him away from his dad’s loving arms. And he heard a gut-wrenching scream. “Peter!!”_

 

_“Bimbo mio…”_

 

_Peter woke up crying._

_“Papà…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the Italian version of "Baby Mine" from the original film "Dumbo" from 1941.


	3. Can you teach me Italian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s the new chapter, I hope you like it!

     Peter didn't get much sleep after the nightmare. Of course he didn't. He couldn't get his father's cry of anguish out of his mind. What really bothers Peter about this dream is that he knows it's not even close to reality, not even remotely. His parents had died in a plane crash in which he ( _obviously_ ) hadn't been in. Therefore, he wouldn't remember their last moments ('Cause he hadn't been _there_ to remember them). But _still_... That dream felt so real... And it wasn't the first time he had had that _exact_ same nightmare...

 

     He was so confused.

 

     Besides, Peter was pretty sure Richard Parker hadn't been able to speak Italian. And why was that so important? Because he recognised the language in which the song had been sang as Italian. The only person in the family who knew the language was Aunt May, who had been taught by her Italian mother. Sometimes she would phone her and speak it with her, that's how Peter could tell the lullaby had been sang in that language.

 

     The alarm started ringing.

 

     Great, just _great_. Guess he was going to fall asleep at Art class today. He got up and got ready for school, then he went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

     Uncle Ben was leaning on the balcony and reading the Times like he usually did. On the table was a bowl of Cheerios and yoghurt waiting for Peter. Aunt May had already left. The boy’s aunt was a nurse and she started working early so that she could get home in time to prepare dinner for her family.

 

     “Mornin’, Ben.” greeted Peter.

 

     The man lowered the papers to smile at his nephew.

 

     “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

 

     Uncle Ben then turned his attention back to the journal.

 

     Peter picked on his food, not really eating. He was still thinking about his dad.

 

     Ben closed the newspaper suddenly.

     “Spill it, Pete.”

 

    “W-what?” Stuttered the boy taken by surprised.

 

     “What’s bugging you? You’re never this quiet, _ever_.” he raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not touching your Cheerios. Normally by now, they’d been gone.”

 

     “It’s just... You see...” Peter sighed. “I had this dream and...”

 

     “And?”

 

     The boy chose to leave the nightmare part of the story out.

 

     “I dreamt I was a baby and that my dad was rocking me in his arms and singing to me.” Peter scratched his head embarrassed. He didn’t like to talk about how he missed his parents (His dad, _really_. He didn’t remember his mom, like, at _all_.). “But my dad wasn’t singing in English, I think he was singing in Italian. Do you know if he knew Italian?”

 

     As soon as Richard was mentioned, Ben’s face turned somber. He too sighed.

 

     “I don’t think so, Peter. As you know, though, me and your father hadn’t spoken to each other in years before his death. He could’ve learned it and I would have no way to know if he did.”

 

     Peter frowned, unsatisfied, but didn’t push the matter. Uncle Ben always avoided talking too much about his brother. The only thing Peter knew about his father and his uncle’s falling out was that it was due to the fact that Richard started hanging out with the wrong crowd and he and Ben ended up fighting about it. They never spoke again as Peter’s uncle moved out to go to college.

 

     “Ok. Thanks, Ben.” He smiled.

 

     “Anytime.” The man’s smile started slowly coming back. “Eat your breakfast quickly, tough, or we might run late.” He added back to his usual demeanour, pointing a finger in his nephew’s direction.

 

     Peter devoured his Cheerios.

 

* * *

 

 

     Luckily, Peter didn’t fall asleep at Art class (It was a close call, though.). His day went well, the bullies didn’t bother him too much and the teachers didn’t give him too much homework.

 

     Throughout the day, his mind kept wondering back to the lullaby his father had sang him. He wanted to know what it meant. So he made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

     “May?” Peter approached tentatively the sofa where his aunt was sat.

 

     “Yeah, sweetie?” She smiled kindly.

 

     “Can I ask you something?”

 

     “You already asked but you can ask something else.” She joked lamely.

 

     “Can you teach me Italian?”

 

     Peter’s aunt looked surprised for a moment before a brilliant smile stretched her face. She was overjoyed.

     

     “Certo che si!” She exclaimed, hugging Peter excitedly.

 

     “What did that mean?”

 

     “Of course yes!”

 

     Peter hugged May back happily.

 


	4. I would never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has another nightmare.

_“Peter.”_

 

     The portal was closing, sparing New York of death and mass destruction.

 

     “ _I love you.”_

 

     Blackness engulfed  the genius.

 

* * *

 

     " _Dad...”_

 

_Tony searched around him for the owner of the voice._

 

_"Why?" The bodyless voice whimpered. "Why didn't you save us?"_

 

_"Peter? Where are you, bambino?”_

 

_The billionaire was desperate._

 

_“Why didn’t you find me?!” The voice was angry now. “Don’t you love me enough?!”_

 

 _“NO! You’re the best thing that ever happened to me!!”_ _Iron Man kneeled down and sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”_

 

_“I HATE you!! It’s your fault I’m DEAD!!!_

_“_ PETER!!!!”

 

     Tony woke up crying and panting. Normally, Pepper would’ve woken him up as soon as he started trashing around. Unfortunately, tonight his girlfriend was in LA on some SI related business.

 

     “It’s not real, it’s not real...” he chanted. “I saved everybody... I love Peter and I haven’t stopped searching for him. I would _never_.” He muttered to himself, trying to prevent a panic attack.

 

     On any other night, Tony would have given up the idea of going back to sleep. However, tonight wasn’t any other night as he was still recovering from the battle of New York. Iron Man was exhausted and sore and didn’t feel like leaving the comfort of his bed for at least another three days.

 

     “ _At least, if you’re still alive, son, I made the world a little bit better for you...”._

That was his last thought, as he miraculously drifted back to sleep.

 


	5. That's you, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers must have perfected the art of ruining how things should have gone. First with his father, and now with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I promised I'd try to update this past weekend! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to. But hey, better late than never, right?

  

     Eleven years passed before things started looking up for Tony Stark. For starters, his PTSD was under control. Of course he still had nightmares, panic attacks, anxiety, flashbacks, etc., but not has frequently as he used to have them. Tony successfully quit drinking (He had already quit before for his son, but after Peter was kidnapped, he fell back into his old habit.) and he wasn’t dying anymore. His small group of close friends had expanded as well. It now included the Avengers (Yes, even _Capsicle_.). Stark Industries was actually doing some good in the world, instead of contributing for its the destruction. Their research in numerous fields of science was helping millions of lives and they were the lead company on clean energy.

 

     The only thing missing in Tony’s life was his son, Peter James.

 

* * *

 

     “Hey, Stark!” Falcon entered the kitchen running, with an excited expression on his face. “You gotta check this out!”

 

     “I take it’s something worthwhile?” The engineer had been chatting with Natasha about how much sleep he had gotten last night. Not much and it _showed_. Nat would be _pissed_ if he avoided the subject. He knew, however, that if Sam had bothered to _run_ to call him, whatever he wanted to show him would be good.

 

     “Oh!, you’ll find it quite interesting!”

 

     “Sorry, Nat.” he gave the assassin an apologetic smile. “Got to keep the child entertained.”

 

     Wilson scowled at Steve and Wanda’s snort.

 

    “After you, birdbrain 2.0.” Stark gestured to the door.

 

* * *

 

     “Wow.” Tony blinked. _“That sure is worthwhile.”_

 

    “Right?” Sam pointed at the screen.”See how the image is shaky? This can’t be fake!”

 

    The man looked at the engineer for confirmation. Tony nodded.

 

     “Look at how he catches that car! It’s unbelievable!”

 

     Sam played another video. In this one, the spider-guy was stopping a car-thieve and got thrown at a tree by the car. The person filming was near the tree, so the vigilante’s yelp was heard.

 

     “Gee!” the billionaire’s eyes widened. “How young is he?”

 

     “Don’t know. Apparently, he’s been around for a few months now.” Wilson crossed his arms. “He hasn’t given any kind of information except for the name he calls himself, Spider-Man.” He supplied.

 

     “Man?” Tony mumbled disbelieving.

 

     But before Wilson could answer, Steve came into the room.

 

     “We’ve got a mission.” he crossed his arms.

 

     “When?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

 

     “Tomorrow, we’re heading for a briefing right now.”

 

     “Where?” Sam closed the laptop.

 

     “Lagos.”

 

* * *

 

     Tony wasn’t needed on field for this mission, which left him with some free time. So he decided to do some research. He couldn’t take the spider-dude out of his mind, the kid (Because he was obviously a kid) had impressed him. And as he dug in further, he got even more impressed. 

 

     Spider-Man had quite the skill set: super-strength, increased agility… he somehow seemed to be able to stick into any surface, and then there was that strong web-like material he shot out of his wrists. The vigilante operated mostly around Queens, so Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. inform him if she discovered any pertinent information on the spiderling's identity. After some hours, the A.I. told him that her camera had registered Spider-Man crawling out of a window of a building. Turns out there’s only one young male living on that story. His name was Peter Parker and he had just recently turned fifteen. When Tony first saw his picture he had to sit down.

 

     A huge déjà-vu sensation hit him. Parker’s eyes were eerily familiar. They were big and brown and full of brimming curiosity. Those eyes reminded him of _his_ Peter. His _son_. Tony felt his gut twist as he recalled a bullet grazing the boy’s arm in one of the videos. He decided to do a background check on him.

 

     Peter had been born on 10th August 2001 to Mary and Richard Parker. When he was four, his parents died in a plane crash and his uncle and aunt, Benjamin and May Parker, took him in. Once he started school, it was obvious he was not just an ordinary kid. He achieved top marks at almost every subject, the only exceptions being Physical Education and Arts. Still were, which was weird when it came to P.E. because of his enhanced abilities.

 

     There was not much on Peter’s parents after they graduated college. They had been scientists specialized in neurology and psychology. And once, the Parkers had been arrested for drunk driving and resisting the police. Not much more apart from that and their deaths. Peter had been staying with an old family friend when the plane crash happened, who brought him to his last living relatives.

 

     Peter had also participated in numerous science fairs in which he came out very well classified. First place even. Some of his projects were really impressive, specially the algorithm that automatically calculated a person’s ecological footprint with only their groceries, shopping and gas (etc.) receipts. He was so young, yet so bright. Very much like Tony had been.

 

     Maybe that’s why the genius decided to help him, design him a new suit. His current one was practically a onesie, it only protected the boy’s identity. 

 

     It simply wouldn’t do.

 

* * *

 

     Happy dropped Tony off in front of Spider-Man’s residence. He took a deep breath.

 

     Things weren’t supposed to go this way. Tony had planned to, one day, approach Peter while he patrolled and give him the suit then. Hand him an envelope with a paper inside which would contain a date for an interview, where they would discuss further details. Like training sessions and their alibi which, of course, would be an internship. To make it credible they would actually have to spend some time in the workshop together. Probably improving the Spider-Man suit. Who knows, right?

 

     But nothing ever works like it’s supposed to (the Accords, for example). Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Iron Man sure was desperate. Besides, it was highly unlikely that they would end up engaging in battle and Peter could benefit from witnessing how talking things out instead of fighting is a better way of solving conflicts.

 

     Convincing the boy shouldn’t be a problem, now his aunt… That was another story.

 

* * *

 

     The door opened. 

 

     To say that May Parker looked shocked would be an understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted. Fortunately, she quickly composed herself. However, she became tense.

 

     “Mr. Stark! To what do I owe this visit?” 

 

     Even tough she smiled pleasantly, her eyes narrowed.

 

     “You must be Ms. Parker.” Tony put on his most charismatic smile and took off his glasses. “I’m here to discuss the grant.”

 

     “The grant?”

 

     “Yes, the September Foundation grant.” the billionaire feigned surprised. “The one your nephew applied for? Didn't he tell you?”

 

     Smooth. As soon as Peter was brought up, May relaxed. She also seemed perplexed.

 

     “I’m afraid he didn’t. But he should be arriving from school in no time.” She scratched her nape, clearly uncomfortable.” If you’d like, we could wait for him and in the meantime you could tell me about this grant.”

 

     Tony smiled. He was glad he’d had Pepper clear out schedule for the afternoon. 

 

     “I would very much like to wait for Mr. Parker.”

 

* * *

 

     “Hey, May.”

 

     Peter was home. May put her tea cup down.

 

     “Hey. How was school today?” she smiled.

 

     The teenager had yet to notice Tony as he had his back turned on them.

 

     “Okay.” He answered, turning around. “There’s this crazy car outside…”

 

     The billionaire hadn’t moved since Peter came in.

 

     “Oh, Mr. Parker.”

 

     Identical big and brown met identical big and brown.

 

     “Umm… w-what?”

 

     Peter’s eyes surprised and Tony’s pleased. 

 

     (And somewhat fond.)

 

* * *

 

     Tony locked the door and immediately spat May’s horrible walnut date loaf on the trash bin. He looked at Peter apologetically.

 

     “As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.” he lied.

 

     On a desk there were some dated technology that was obviously being tinkered with. Tony felt his heart inexplicably swell.

 

     “Oooooh! What do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Drift store? Salvation Army?”

 

     “Huh, the, huh, garbage ac- “

 

     Tony’s heart tightened.

 

     “You’re a dumpster diver.”

 

     Peter was obviously embarrassed by that fact as he looked down, flustered.

 

     “Yeah, I was - And anyway, look… I’m… I definitely did not apply for your grant.”

 

     Tony cut him off before he could say anything else.

 

     “Nuh uh! Me first.”

 

     “Okay.”

 

     Tony took a deep breath (He was doing that a lot lately).

 

     “Quick question of the rhetorical variety:” 

 

     He took his phone out and projected a Spider-Man video.

 

     “That’s you, right?”

 

     Peter uncrosses his arms and his eyes widened slightly.

 


	6. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Homecoming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've been very stressed and busy this last weeks. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the chapter. In the next one things will start heating up!

     If Tony was honest with himself, he knew he should regret what he did. Feel guilty for bringing Peter into a fight. And while Tony had certainly been quite afraid for the Spiderling back at Leipzig, he couldn’t bring himself to be completely sorry. Not when the teenager had managed to worm his way into his heart, not that he realized this himself.

     In the car, Tony told Peter to keep the suit. Of course, with some conditions to which the kid had excitedly agreed to. The billionaire wanted to be involved in the kid’s “heroing" but he was afraid to be overbearing. He ended up appointing Happy as Peter’s “point guy”, meaning that he would report to him. And Happy would report to Tony. The genius had also installed a bunch of protocols and an A.I. on the suit that would alert him in case Spider-Man got out of the little grey area in which he was supposed to operate in, or if he got any worrying injuries.

     The A.I. was very much like J.A.R.V.I.S. had been and like F.R.I.D.A.Y. was. However, he didn’t name her. Tony thought Peter would like to do that himself. The engineer had programmed this A.I. to sound like an adult woman, to be motherly and kind. To be honest, it was probably one of Tony’s finest works. The A.I.’s ability to give emotional support and advice was one of a kind. She was basically a real adult (Tony considered her one) and that was rather comforting. At least the kid wouldn’t be completely lonely while he did his patrols (Was that what he called them?).

     Peter would be completely fine.

     Right?

 

* * *

 

     Turns out there was no reason for Tony to worry (not that he did, _of course_ ). Peter was doing incredibly well. He treated his A.I. with _respect_ (even though he hadn’t named her yet), he helped old ladies cross the street, he rescued kitties from the top of trees, he stopped muggers and drug dealers, he waved at little kids, he helped men carry heavy loads, and so much more. He truly looked out for the little guy.

     He reported to Happy every day through voicemail and Tony found himself looking forward for the young hero’s reports. When his mind wondered to… _less pleasant_ memories ( _Steve bringing the shield down time and time again_ ), he watched amateur videos of Spider-Man and listened to all the reports Pete had delivered. His favorite one was the one about the Churro Lady.

     Peter was completely fine.

 

* * *

 

     Right now, Tony was abroad. He was in the middle of a commemoration of sorts, Pepper had said he needed to show the people he was interested in different cultures. He was _bored_. Despite this, he still thought he was having a rather nice day until he received an alarm from Spider-Man’s A.I., telling him the kid was being dropped into a lake.

     Tony immediately sent an armour for Peter. He was scared. What if the young hero’s parachute didn’t activate? What if he panicked? What if he got stuck in the chute and _drowned_? Luckily the armour got to him in time. Peter was alright. But… how had he gotten so high up?

     “Hey” Peter said in a dazed voice.

     The kid was in _so_ much trouble.

 

* * *

 

     You know what? Scratch that. _Now_ Peter was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

    What the hell had he been thinking? He could’ve _died_! What if he had died? Tony was so mad. At Peter for endangering his own life, at himself for letting him, at those weapon dealers. If Peter had died… Tony didn’t want to think about it. Because it would’ve been on him. Just another life that Tony would have ruined.

    OK, maybe he had been a little to harsh on the kid. But at least, Tony hoped, taking the suit away from Peter would make him go back to his roots. Stay close to the ground. Be safe. It was for the best, being around Tony or anything Tony related wouldn’t bring any good. Look at Pepper, Rhodey or Happy. They had all almost died. The genius wouldn’t let any harm come to Peter.

     ( _Just like he had to his Peter_ )

 

* * *

 

     Tony was nervous. He’d told Happy to bring Peter to the compound so he could invite him to join the Avengers. Well, he knows it’s a rather… _unexpected_ move on his part. First he wants Peter to do nothing with him, then he wants the teenager to live with him. The thing is… Tony almost had a heart attack when he heard about the plane crash. He was very thankful to Peter, but _sick worried_ about him.

     It was obvious that taking Spider-Man’s suit hadn’t been the greatest choice. Peter had still been his heroic young self and had tried to save the day. Tony realized that in order to keep Peter safe, he just needed to keep him close. Closer than before at least. And which was the best way to do that? Invite him to the Avengers, where he would benefit from medical assistance for enhanced individuals, actually learn _new_ stuff and train with professionals.

     So he had one of the rooms in the living quarters made for Peter. He had called for a press conference. He’d even made him a new suit with nano technology, very much like his new Iron Man suit. Maybe Tony could explain its workings to Peter down in the labs, _finally_ ask him how he had developed the web fluid.

     Things would be great.

 

* * *

  
  
     Peter had declined his invitation. And well… Tony couldn’t fell prouder, his choice showed a great deal of maturity. The genius was happy the teenager had chosen to stay close to the ground. An Avenger’s life was rather dangerous, after all.  
  
     Pepper wasn’t too happy about this first. But after seeing the engagement ring…

     Tony sent Peter the first suit he had made him, the young hero deserved it. That and it was easier to keep an eye on him that way.

     Things might not have gone according to plan, but they turned out just fine.

     (More than just fine, Tony got engaged. To _Pepper_.)

 

* * *

 

_“That woman sure has lungs.”_

     To say that May Parker was furious would be a grave understatement. She was _enraged_.

     In Tony’s defense, Peter was better off with the suit rather than without the safety it provided.

     “He’s just _sixteen_!! He’s a kid, he’s supposed to build Lego sets after school and… and hangout with his friends! Definitely _NOT_ sneaking out to play hero!”

     She had driven all the way to the Compound only to scream at Tony. Apparently, Spider-Boy needs to be more careful when dressing up. Tony had been hiding behind his sunglasses, sitting in a comfortable armchair while the middle-aged woman threw her tirade at him.

     He took off his sunglasses.

     “Please sit.” the billionaire gestured in the direction of the sofa in front of him. May sat.

     “Look Ms. Parker, I’m not the bad guy in here. The suit I gave Peter provides him with a safety that the suit he assembled on his own couldn’t.” he let that sink in. “Not only does it physically protect your nephew, it allows me to monitor his vitals and patrols. You see, I installed an A.I. in there. I believe Peter named her Karen.” he chuckled slightly “She alerts me whenever he’s in moderate danger.”

     She looked curiously at him.

     “I found out about Peter through a fri- a colleague. F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up the footage, will you?”

     May startled when the holograms appeared between them. The video being played was the one where Spider-Man caught the speeding car.

    She gasped.

     “See that? That’s three thousand pounds, forty miles an hour. He did that with only a layer of thin clothes between him and the car.” He winced.

     May looked torn.

     “How is the suit any different? What makes it so special?”

     Tony smiled. That he could answer.

     “I have a very similar prototype downstairs in the workshop, the blueprints and the footage of the tests are also strictly stored down there. Would you mind accompanying me?”

     For a moment he thought she might say no. But eventually she nodded.

 

* * *

 

     May was appeased after understanding that Peter only benefited from having the suit. She still didn’t like Tony, though.

     “So everytime Peter said he was at the Stark Internship, he was actually patrolling?”

  
     “Yeah. And that leads me to something I’d like to discuss with you: the credibility of the alibi.”

     May arched an eyebrow.

     “I don’t understand.”

     Tony started rotating a screw driver in his hand.

     “The alibi me and Mr. Parker agreed on was the Stark Internship. For when people questioned what he was doing while he patrolled. If any of his friends ask him to meet them to hangout or something and he can’t ‘cause he’s out being Spider-Man, the Internship is his cover.”

     He put the screwdriver down.

     “His friends and peers are bound to ask him questions about his work, or demand proofs of it, like a badge or something.”

     Realization dawned on May’s face has she understood where this was going. _"Smart woman."_

     “You mean…”

     Tony shrugged trying to look as nonchalant as he could.

     “That I’m offering him a real Internship? Your nephew’s a genius. I thought of it as soon as I discovered that. I mean, a really smart kid with a good heart? It’s difficult to find someone like that.” he said sincerely. “It’s exactly what the September Foundation is for.”

     He looked down.

     “I wish I could have brought this up sooner, however, the umm... _circumstances_ , didn’t allow it. I’d wanted to approach Peter in a smoother, more professional way and offer him a place at the Internship from the start, but I’ve been rather busy.”

     May seemed surprised at his words. She also seemed considering, which was good.

     “I’ll discuss it with him.”

      Tony nodded content.

     “I really need to go home now.” she continued.

     The billionaire got up.

     “Let me show you out”

     And so they left the workshop.


	7. Movie night and night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter watch Dumbo (the remake) together and Peter has a new nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I took this long to update but my summer has been rather chaotic. I might not update again for a long time, but I'll try my best not to leave you hanging. Thanks for all the beautiful comments and kudos, they always make my day!
> 
> Love,  
> Anne

     “Hey, Mr. Stark!”

     Peter Parker skipped into the workshop.

     Tony smiled happily, stopping his tinkering to greet the teen.

     “Hi, kid. How was school today?”

     “Good. Ms. Warren missed again and since it was our last period, me and Ned had lunch earlier and did our homework.” Peter dropped his third backpack of the month (seriously, how did he lose so many of those?) and sat on one of the workshop’s stools. “Which means I got some extra time to patrol before coming here, and that’s always cool.”

     “What about that Spanish test? Has the teacher corrected it yet?” Tony asked.

     The boy’s eyes lit up.

     “Oh, yeah! Forgot about that! I scored an A!”

     Tony felt the by-now-usual pride unfurl in his chest. He grinned and his eyes crinkled at the edges.

     “Nice work, kid.”

 

     Who would’ve thought, right? That Tony and Peter would grow so… _close_. Over the last few months, the genius and the spiderling had gradually spent more and more time together, thanks to the Internship.

     Every other afternoon, and even at some weekends now, Peter would visit his mentor (The billionaire would never admit it, but he had even moved back to the Tower only so he could be closer to the teenager). Their “lab days”, as they called them, were everything Tony had pictured and more.

     Peter _really_ was a genius, he could _easily_ keep up with Tony in any kind of science field. Actually, when it came to chemical engineering, Iron Man was the one who _had_ to keep up! Spider-Man’s web formula was a work of art, a masterpiece. And to think Peter developed it with the chemicals and lab equipment available at _school_ … Well, Tony guessed Peter was just _that_ good.

     They tinkered with all kinds of stuff, including the Iron Man armour, which Tony didn’t allow anyone else to. He and the kid worked marvelously well together and truly enjoyed each other’s company. They had a father and son relationship and everyone close to them knew that.

     Even May had started tolerating Tony (liking, really). She was happy to see that despite losing Richard and Ben, her nephew managed to find a third father figure. Tony Stark obviously cared about Peter and could nurture his intellect in ways that she could have never. He protected him, guided him but most importantly, he made Peter happy. Her nephew always come back from the Tower with a huge smile plastered on his face.

     Pepper, Rhodey and Happy also liked the thing their friend and the teenager had going on. Tony was happier than he had been for years, maybe a decade. Something had been _missing_ in his eyes for so long, they didn’t even _know_ what it was anymore. That something had gradually started coming back. The mechanic’s eyes were no longer completely hollow and full of shadows, but cheerful and content. When the Parker kid left they could see that something flooding Tony’s eyes as they followed the boy’s back disappearing.

     Once, after a couple of trying reunions with Senator Ross in DC, Pepper caught Tony texting Peter asking if he was okay and if he wanted to make up for the lost time by spending the weekend at the Tower. The teenager called back and said very enthusiastically that he would love to. Then he promptly started telling Tony all about his week. Tony listened to all of it, never telling Peter to stop and always with a fond little smile caressing his lips.

     Besides, Peter was the sweetest most polite kid in the world. Pepper and Rhodey had taken an immediate liking to him. Specially Rhodey, as the teenager reminded him of Tony at that age ( _“Are you sure he isn’t yours, Tones?”_ ). After the Vulture debacle, Happy no longer saw Peter as a nuisance and actually liked him, even though he would never admit it.

 

     They had been tinkering in silence for some minutes when Tony, not stopping what he was doing, spoke.

     “Our weekend is still on, right, Underoos?”

     “Yeah, totally.” Peter answered, not even lifting his eyes from the web shooters. “What do you wanna do?”

     “Movie night?”

     Tony and Peter loved movie night. They would share a bowl of popcorn with the weirdest topping ever and point out all the plot holes and fake science.

     “Which movie then?” Peter cocked his head as he worked. “We’ve seen them all.”

     “True.” Tony agreed. “What if we choose one from the cinema?”

     Peter’s mouth dropped and he almost fell of his stool. He turned to his mentor.

     “You can do that?!”

     The genius turned to Peter and crossed his arms, smirking.

     “Yeah, but I’m not doing it. I wouldn’t want to still F.R.I.D.A.Y. the fun.”

     “ _Thank you, boss._ ” the A.I.’s amused voice was heard from the speakers. “ _I appreciate your thoughtfulness_.”

     “Alright, kid. Which movie are watching after pizza?”

     Peter thought for some seconds.

     “Growing up, I always loved Dumbo. They made a remake, think we could watch it?”

     Tony’s heart faltered. A bittersweet smile twitched his lips upwards.  _“Bimbo mio, Peter mio...”_

     “I love that movie too.”

     “Really?” Peter’s eyebrows shot up with surprise.

     Tony grinned ruefully.

     “My mother would to play it for me, sit by my side and cuddle me.”

     Tony’s smile dropped and he shivered at the sudden memory of _Barnes’s hand choking his mamma’s throat_.

     “That sounds really nice.” Peter commented tentatively.

     The teenager’s voice shook his mentor out of his trance. This time Tony smiled honestly.

     “Yeah, it was.”

 

* * *

 

     Turns out the movie was really nice. A little bit different than the original, but not in a bad way. It was a breath of fresh air.

     Peter had fallen asleep amidst the credits scene, which left Tony with no choice but to carry the teenager to his bedroom. As soon as he lifted Peter he let out a surprised huff.

     “What are you made of, Pete?” the genius whispered. “Lead?”

     He reached Peter’s bedroom (with great effort, mind you.) and placed the sleeping boy on his Star Wars themed bed. Tony pulled the converter up and gently tucked Peter in. The teenager looked so young right then, that he reminded Tony of his long lost toddler son: the same mop of brown curly hair, the same fair skin…

     Tony walked to the door and with a last glance at the kid, he left to his own bedroom.

     “Goodnight, Underoos.”

 

* * *

 

_“Nice work, kid.”_

_Peter was with Mr. Stark in the workshop working on the Spider-Man suit. His mentor was hugging him with an arm, while smiling proudly at him. Warmth nestled on his chest at the affectionate gesture._

_“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”_

_He replied honestly._

_“Peter, I lo—“ Tony started, however, Peter never got to hear him finish._

_Suddenly, something pulled him away from Mr. Stark’s comforting side embrace. Peter tried to fight it wth all his might. Sadly, his efforts were in vain. His mentor assembled the Iron Man armour and chased after him and the invisible force, and still, the distance between them only got bigger. Then, Iron Man fell to the ground and Mr. Stark cried a gut-wrenching scream:_

_“Peter!!”_

     Peter woke up with a terrified gasp. For some minutes he tried to calm himself, to no avail, however. On the other hand, a huge déjà vu sensation sank in. Peter didn’t get why, though.

     He got up and went to the living-room. He sat on the couch and hugged one of the pillows.

     His heart was still beating rapidly on his chest. Luckily, Peter knew just what to do to. Whenever Peter felt scared, he would sang the lullaby his father had sang to him so lovingly.

     “Bimbo mio, vieni qui…”


	8. The reunion, finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

     _Tony and Peter were in the shop together doing coding. Peter kept turning to him and smiling excitedly. Tony wasn’t really focusing his attention on the project they were working on, his fond eyes were fixed on the teenager._

 

_“We did it, Mr. Stark!” Peter cried, smiling at the hologram. The coding was finished._

 

_Then, Peter hugged him tightly._

 

_For a moment Tony didn’t react, soon, however, his arms were around the spiderling._

_“Peter, I...” He wanted to tell Peter how much he meant to him, but something in his throat wasn’t letting him. “Peter, I l... I lo-lov...”_

 

_Tony was desperate now. Why couldn’t he get the words out? Just as he had thought this, his ears were filled with a terrifyingly familiar buzzing and he could no longer move his muscles._

 

”no, no, no, no, No, NO, NOOO!!”

 

_He watched impotently as Ross and his men broke into his lab and pried Peter from his arms._

 

_“Mr. Stark?! Help me!!”_

 

_Tony struggled in vain. His body_

_wouldn’t move._

”Peter! NO! please, Please!”

 

_Ross gripped Peter by the collar of his shirt and hauled him out of the room. Peter kept kicking and punching to no avail._

 

_“MR. STARK!!” Peter was looking at him pleadingly. He looked horrified._

 

_“DAAAAAAAADD!!!!!!”_

 

    “PETEEER!!”

 

    Tony woke up heaving and drenched in cold sweat. Pepper was in California for the weekend because of this business conference, so he’d been left alone with his demons.

 

    “God...” He ran his shaking head through his hair. He had to make sure Peter was okay. He *had* to make sure.

 

    He got up quickly and walked out of his room.

 

    The hallway was dark but filled with a soft murmuring. Someone was in the living room.

 

    The hero was on edge now. Was it an intruder? He approached the other room silently.

 

    He froze in shock.

 

    His mamma’s adoring smile flashed through his mind. _”Bimbo...”_

 

    Then his son’s puffy grin. _”Papà!”_

 

     “Se si burlan di te,

Non badarci perché”

 

     Tony gasped.

 

     He hadn’t heard that song in a very long time. Not since he had last sang it to his son.

 

     The man backed to the wall when he recognised the voice. Peter was singing.

 

     Peter, Peter Parker. The kid that reminded him of Peter James. The teenager that shared the same doe eyes, the same brown curls, the same pale complexion. The exact adoring gaze, the exact crinkle of the nose, the exact pure soul.

 

     As Tony slid down the wall, he choked a sob.

 

     “Mr. Stark?” Peter stopped singing. That went unnoticed by the aghast billionaire, though.

 

     Peter was his Peter. Peter was _his_ _Peter_. _Peter was his Peter._

 

     The poor man was so immersed in this realisation, that he only saw Peter walk into the hallway and then in his direction when the kid crouched down and touched his shoulder.

 

     “Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

 

     The older man pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug and sobbed.

 

     Sobbed his relief, his grief, his worry and his happiness. He had his son back.

 

     “Tony?” Despite being confused, Peter was hugging back. “Should I call Ms. Potts or Mr. Rhodey?”

 

     Amidst all the tears and and weaving, Tony couldn’t answer.

     

     “ _No need, Peter._ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y supplied helpfully. “ _I believe Boss just needs a minute to compose himself._ ”

 

     It took more than just a minute for Tony to regain some control over his clamping throat. He took some deep breaths.

 

     “Pete,” he managed between whimpers. His voice was raw and shaky from all the emotions and the crying. “I...”

 

     Tony took another steading breath.

 

     “Bimbo mio, vieni qui                                                                                                                                                                                                   No, non pianger così…”

 

     Peter gasped and tightened his hold on Tony.

 

     “Ti terrò stretto al mio cuor                                                                                                                                                                                       Con tanto                                                                                                                                                                                                          Con tanto amor”

 

     Peter had heard Tony sing before. In spite of the roughness and breaking, Peter would always recognise his dad’s singing.

 

     “Se si burlan di te                                                                                                                                                                                                       Non badarci perché                                                                                                                                                                                                        Il mio amor sol ti darà                                                                                                                                                                                                Felicità,                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Felicità”

 

     Peter was sobbing now too. “Papà” kept falling off his lips like a prayer.

 

     “Bimbo mio non temer                                                                                                                                                                                                    Il tuo papà è con te                                                                                                                                                                                                      Fa brillar gli occhioni marrone                                                                                                                                                                                    Non pianger più,                                                                                                                                                                                                        Non pianger più”

 

     And there, in the floor of the hallway of Stark Tower, father and son were finally reunited.

 

     “Ti amo, bimbo.”

 

     “Ti amo, Papà.”    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how this story ends. Would you like me to continue this into a series or end it here? I was thinking of doing some one-shots ore some drabbles. Maybe a ficlet like this one too.


	9. I’m continuing the series!!

Thank you so much for all the great reviews and encouragement! 😊 Since most of you asked me to continue the story, I’m doing it! The next work will be a one-shot that will serve as a link between the next part of the story, which will have multiple chapters.

Thank you once again!!

Love ❤️,

Anne :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dove sei, bambino? - Where are you, child?


End file.
